desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Hall
Dean Hall is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. One of the newest students at Wiksteria High, Dean engratiates himself into the local youth by hosting a party at his house, one to which he does not invite his first acquaintance, Josh Miller. However, as Josh comes to learn, this is because Dean has a crush on him and feels uncomfortable about it. The two eventually become a pairing, and Josh is horrified to learn who Dean's father is... 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'Season 2' Following the tragic event, Josh becomes depressed. Mary finds him and attempts to comfort him. However, Josh, having seen his brother get killed, seems to not cheer up. Mary then tries to cheer Josh up by stating what happened wasn't his fault. She then takes him to play tennis, claiming its a good way to relieve anger and sadness. As they play, Josh becomes very upset and starts hitting the balls with immense power. He hits one ball so hard it flies over to another court, hitting a person. Josh apologizes to him and they introduce themselves to each other. The boy is revealed to be called Dean, and they seem to get along straight away, much to Mary's delight. Dean decides to throw a party to get to know people, however, he invites everyone except Josh, who is greatly upset. Josh ponders why he wasn't invited, and comes to the conclusion that Dean is afraid he'd say no, comparing himself to the "pretty girl who doesn't get invited to the prom". He then decides to get to know Dean closer, so pairs him up with him for a project. As they do their assignment, Dean reveals his frustration over the fact he was forced to do it by the teachers. He then adds that he's missing his brother's play, which upsets him. Josh feels guilty. Whilst at a lake for their assignment, Josh senses Dean is uncomfortable, so bluntly asks why he wasn't invited. Dean reveals that its because Josh is gay and then reveals that he is gay too and he likes him. The two smile at each other. Josh arranges a date with Dean at a restaurant. They arrange to meet their so Bob doesn't see them together. However, Bob enters and wonders who Josh was talking to on the phone. He lies and says it was just friends, stating he'll be going out later. Later on, Josh visits a store to buy aspirin, but notices some condoms on the side. As the cashier turns away, Josh attempts to steal some, but he's caught by a police officer. An embarrassed Josh then puts the condoms back on the shelf as the cashier and police officer give him judgemental looks. Even later, after their date, Dean walks Josh to his house, stating he had fun. As they kiss goodnight, Bob opens the door and sees them. He is clearly awkward but attempts to be happy for his son and his new boyfriend. The next morning, Dean comments how "cool" Bob was about them the night before, Josh agrees. This then prompts Dean to wanting Josh to meet his father, stating they'll get along. As they prepare to meet Dean's father, he reiterates that they're going to get along great, Josh agrees. Dean brings Josh to his father, and as they're about to greet each other, Josh and Dean's father are stopped with horror as they recognize each other. Dean's father is the policeman that caught Josh stealing condoms. Dean's dad remarks that he now knows why he needed the condoms. Josh is left in a very awkward situation and Dean holds his hand to comfort him. 'Season 3' As Josh and Dean make their way to school for the first time together, Dean asks Josh around for dinner to make up for the previous night. Josh agrees, hoping to give a better impression to Dean's father, Adam. During dinner, Josh and Adam discuss the latter's profession, the police force, and Dean discovers that Josh was framed for murder, something Adam laughs at. However, the happy dinner is soon ruined when an officer arrives at the house and arrests Adam. The next day Josh visits dean and learns Adam was arrested for murder, but both of them agree that he's innocent. Dean visits his father in prison and reveals that he knows he was arrested under suspicion of killing a drug gang. Adam insists he didn't do it, and Dean believes him, and he states that he was framed by Captain Marius who works at the police station. Dean assures his father that the police will fix it, but Adam urges Dean to help as nobody will cross Marius. Dean then recruits Josh to help him free his father. The two visit Marius and confront him about Adam, however, he refuses to say anything on the matter, so they both decide to visit the scene of the crime. When they arrive they begin their search. They end up finding a bloody police badge, and Dean remembers that Marius wasn't wearing a badge. Josh and Dean both visit Adam in prison and tell him that they found a bloody police badge at the scene of the crime, claiming it to be Marius's. Adam compliments their discovery. Later, the two show the evidence to a police officer, but they're told it proves nothing. As they try to take the evidence back, they have it confiscated from them and they're told to leave the investigation to the police. Josh comforts Dean and tells him that if his father is innocent then he won't be convicted, as the truth always comes out. However, they're soon interrupted by some officers who arrive claiming five people have been found murdered, and they believe it to be connected to the drug gang case. Dean visits Marius's house and continues to claim he killed the drug gang, and adds that he also killed the five witnesses to the crime. However, Marius denies everything, frustrating Dean more. Later, Josh and Dean are approached by a mysterious man who claims to have knowledge that could help Adam's innocence be proven. He tells them to meet him under a bridge at nightfall. The two arrive when planned and talk to the man, who was part of the gang that got killed. He reveals that they were blackmailing Marius, which is why he killed them. Before he leaves, he gives them a tape. When they watch it, its revealed that Marius was corrupt and took money from the gang that was murdered. Josh and Dean continue to watch over the tape and they discuss how they'll use it against Marius. Knowing the police will confiscate it from them, they decide to confront Marius head on. When the two arrive at Marius's house to show him the tape, the captain attempts to destroy it, only to learn that it was a copy of the original. They then demand that Adam is released from jail immediately. Marius sticks to his word and releases Adam from his cell with the two teens present. Adam tells the boys that he's proud of them and then they leave the station together. 'Season 4' 'Season 5' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Josh's family Category:LGBT Characters